Alfea: A school for princessess
by Angelfromheaven2012
Summary: Everyone has to go to school. But for Royal princesses there's a special school. Alfea: The school for princess where you will learn to behave like proper princess! So get ready to learn to be a proper Princess! ON HIATUS!
1. Princess Bloom of Domino

Bang!

The door opened to reveal a maid.

"Good Morning Princess" greeted the maid

"Good Morning Daisy" replied Bloom

Bloom was the princess of the most powerful kingdom, Domino. Daisy was her personal maid.

"It's a beautiful day your highness I'm sure you'd find it perfect to start packing for Alfea today" said Daisy

"Yes that would be great" said Bloom

Bloom was 16 which meant she'd have to attend Alfea this year. Alfea was a school for princesses. It taught royal girls proper behavior and stuff. Bloom was a bit nervous about attending Alfea but having her 5 best girlfriends by her side would improve the situation. Her frieds were princesses as well they were Stella of Solaria, Flora of Linphea, Aisha of Andros, Musa of Melody and Tecna of zenith. The girls had been friends ever since they were 3.

As Bloom was lost in thought daisy had already dresses her in a beautiful blue gown.

After daisy left. Bloom started to pack for Alfea she was really excited about going there. She packed in tons of clothes for every occasion.

After she finished packing Bloom went outside to have breakfast with her parents.

" Good Morning Bloom" greeted Marion her mom

"Good morning Mom" replied Bloom

"Finished packing Bloom?" asked Oritel

"Oh yes" replied Bloom

"Good cause you'll be leaving tomorrow"

"So fast?"

"Yes dear"

**The next day**

"Bye Mom…Dad" Bloom waved to her parents

"Bye Bloom take care!" her mom waved back

"Enjoy!" Her dad waved back


	2. Princess Stella of Solaria

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back terribly sorry for the delay but here it is chapter 2 I'll try to post the next chapter soon as well but I'm not sure about that anyways here it is Chapter 2! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: Princess Stella of Solaria**

Stella was reading a fashion magazine called "Teen Fairy". At least until her maid walked in the room to call her for breakfast.

"Coming" Stella replies as she looked at herself in the mirror, decided she looked pretty and went down to have breakfast.

"Hey mom…dad" Stella said giving her both her parent a kiss in the cheeks.

"Good morning Stella dear" her mother replied

Stella sat down and ate her breakfast.

-3 hours later-

"AHHH! Which one should I buy, there both so pretty!" Stella was shouting as she held 2 dresses in front of her.

"How about taking both of them, your Majesty?" her maid replied as calmly as she could

"Perfect! You're a genius!" Stella said

The maid smiled she didn't have to tell Stella to take both dresses, she had known the princess for a long time and had known that she would take both the dresses.

-After 5 hours of continuous shopping-

Stella had finished shopping and had wiped the stores cleans all the owners were very happy and had thanked Stella.

Right now, Stella was in her room putting as many clothes as she could put in the suitcase. Seven suitcases were already filled with clothes and some were even sticking out.

After stuffing the last o her clothes into the eighth suitcase she fell on her bed and started reading another magazine.

Her father walked into the room, saw the suitcases and gasped

"Are you taking all of those suitcases Stella?" he asked

"Yes daddy, I know there an awful less, but I couldn't find more" Stella replied

"More?" her father was thinking

"Yes dear they are…less anyways I wanted to give you this credit card and please don't waste it all on clothes" he said

"Thanks Dad!" Stella took the credit card and hugged her father

-The next day-

"That's Alfea? It's gorgeous!" Stella exclaimed

"Indeed it is" her mother replied

"Have a great time her Stella and please try not to buy too many clothes" her father said hugging his daughter

"I'll try!" Stella shouted as she ran to find Bloom.

**A/N: So how is it? Good? Bad? Horrible? R&R please!**


	3. Princess Flora of Linphea

**Angel: Hey everyone! I'm back! *suddenly a tomato hits me***

**Angel: Hey! I know I'm late but I have a really good reason! *this time an egg hits me***

**Angel: OK! That's it who is that?**

**Someone: That's me! *My OC Sierra pops out of the door***

**Angel: What are you doing her?**

**Sierra: I wanted to throw stuff at you for you awfully late chapter!**

**Angel: I said I have a good reason!**

**Sierra: What exactly is that?**

**Angel: Listen all readers! I have exams!**

**Sierra: That is a good reason**

**Angel: On with the story *another tomato hits me***

**Angel: I'm gonna kill you Sierra, but you guys just ignore us and keep on reading! *I run off to fin Sierra***

**Chapter 3: Princess Flora of Andros**

"I'm gonna miss this place so much" Flora says as she looks at her kingdom, Linphea

"The kingdom will miss it's most beautiful flower as well" says Rose, Flora's miad

Flora smiled her maid was just so sweet

"Are you ready to pack, your Highness?" Rose asked

Packing! Flora had completely forgotten about packing! And she was leaving for Alfea in less then 24 hours!

"Oh no! I haven't even started!" Flora suddenly bursted

"Don't worry your Highness I have already selected most of your clothing and packed them for you" Rose replied

"That's so much Rose!" Flora says as she hugs her maid

"Your Highness! I can't breathe!" Rose says

"Sorry" Flora says as she smiles

**After some time**

"Ok so which perfume should I buy?" Flora asked Rose as she was shopping for things to take to Alfea

"I think your should buy the one with the scent of roses" Rose replies

"OK!" Flora said

They continued shopping for clothes, shoes, accessories, cosmetics, etc…

**At Alfea**

"Have a wonderful time Flora!" Flora's mom said as she hugged her daughter

"Bye mom see you during the holidays!" Flora said as she waved to her mom before running off to find her friends.

**Sierra: Hey reader! Angel still hasn't found me! I'm gonna tell you about a new story she's planning that will soon be posted it's called 'Mermaid Heart' the winx are gonna be mermaids in this and…**

**Angel: Sierra, how dare you! **

**Sierra: Woops better start running! R&R!**

***runs off with Angel chasing her***


	4. Princess Aisha of Andros

**So here is the new chapter I had to write again but here it is! Sorry it's short but I want to speed up this so I can just get to the real story soon…**

**Chapter 4: Princess Aisha of Andros**

Aisha was packing her bag as she looked outside the window. She wasn't feeling any desire to not go cause she knew she was going to love it at Alfea after all it wouldn't be like Andros, her kingdom treated her like a prisoner cause it had so many rules. She wasn't even allowed to leave the palace.

Aisha was excited cause at Alfea there wouldn't be such rules. She would be free to live her life and would also get to spend one whole year with her fire best friends. What could be better?

Aisha looked out the window again, she could see her parents in the garden telling the gardener about how beautiful the garden looked.

Aisha sighed she would miss her parents and Andros.

**After one day**

"Remember to behave yourself" Aisha's father said to her

"Yeas father" Aisha said and hugged him then bid him goodbye.

She looked around Alfea was very beautiful then she spotted her friends and forgetting everything her father had told her she ran ran towards them.

**Yeah, I know it is very small but it is for a good cause, to get this story started soon! I'll soon post the chapters about Musa and Tecna then we can start the really story! **

**I also have a question can you please give me some kingdom names for Brandon, Timmy, Riven, Nabu and Helia?**


	5. Princess Musa of Melody

**Don't know what to say**

**Chapter 5: Princess Musa of Melody**

Musa was singing her favorite song, a song that her mother used to sing to her when she was small. She was going to go to Alfea tomorrow, her mother had always wanted her to go there and she could still remember her mother telling her about Alfea when she was small. This was one of the times when she missed her mother.

Musa stopped singing and looked at the open suitcase that lay in her bed. She'd have to start packing if she ever wanted to go to Alfea and Musa being Musa, went over to her music system and turned it on. She surfed through the songs and finally stopped at** We found love by Rihanna, **then she started throwing everything she owned into the suitcase. This was so boring. After finally putting enough she zipped her suitcase shut.

**After one day**

"It's as beautiful as you said it was mom" Musa said to no one in particular

She had come alone as her father was busy and was out of the kingdom. But he had given her a new MP3 player as a gift.

Musa smiled as she saw her friends talking then ran towards them.

**Keep on sending me kingdom's names!**


	6. Princess Tecna of Zenith

**Hey guys I'm back! So after this chapter the real story will begin! I'll try to update it faster but it might take some time. Anyways this chapter too is short and it also has the list of everyone that will be attending Alfea…**

**Chapter 6: Princess Tecna of Zenith**

Tecna was staring at her laptop. She was doing a research on Alfea, the school for Princesses, she wanted to know everything about it before even seeing it. She opened the school's offial page and read the school's history.

After she had completed reading it, she checked the list of students for that particular year:-

Princess Bloom of Domino

Princess Stella of Solaria

Princess Flora of Linphea

Princess Aisha of Andros

Princess Musa of Melody

Princess Tecna of Zenith

Princess Icy of Iceland

Princess Stormy of Thunder

Princess Darcy of Illis

Princess Diaspro of Isis

Princess Amentia of Downland

Princess Daphne of Sparks (**Daphne won't be Bloom's sister she'll be Princess of Sparks while Bloom is of Domino)**

Princess Sierra of Hollow (**OC**)

Princess Destiny of Adin (**OC**)

Tecna sighed the list wasn't so good there were so many horrible princesses that she and her friends would have to deal with. Icy, Stormy, Darcy and Diaspro were the worst they were all a team and her and her five friends enemies.

Amentia, Daphne, Sierra and Destiny were all good friends with the girl and those four were a team as well they were the best of friends they liked Tecna and her friends too and they liked them. They got along great but Icy and her gang?

Tecna soon got onto packing her clothes she put in her laptop as well.

**The next day**

Tecna hugged her parents and made her way to her friends.

**So that's it for today! I hope you liked it the next chapter will mark the beginning of the true story of this fic. Hopefully I'll update soon!**

**R&R please!**


	7. Start of a fantastic year

**I am very sorry for the delay in posting this chapter, but here it is. I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 7: Start of a fantastic year**

Bloom wandered around Alfea, "It sure is huge" she thought "and beautiful a well" Bloom smiled, she was all alone there well there were some other princesses but she didn't really know any of them. She wished her friends would just hurry up and come already! Bloom once again began strolling through the grounds of Alfea she reached a beautiful fountain and sat there. She was sure that her friends would find her there and just then a girl with blonde hair came running towards her. That was Stella.

"Bloom! Your already here!" Stella said

"Yupe! I already took a quick tour of Alfea as well" Bloom said

"Aww, so how is it?" Stella asked

"It's beautiful! I'm sure that were going to have a fantastic year here!" Bloom exclaimed, just then another girl known as Flora came.

"Hey girls!" Flora greeted them

"Hi Flora!" Bloom and Stella said at the same time

"Hey girls!" Flora greeted them

Just then another girl with curly brown hair came and greeted them

"Aisha you're here!" Flora said

"Look there comes Musa!" Stella said pointing towards a girl with two blue pigtails

"And there's Tecna!" Bloom said pointing to a girl with short purple hair.

"Het you four!" Musa and Tecna say at the same time

"Great, now were all here!" Bloom said looking at her five bestfriends

"Isn't this exciting? We're going to spend a whole year together!" Flora said happily

"I know right? I still can't believe it!" Bloom said

"And of course Magix has like the most amazing fashion stores! I can't wait to go and shop!" Stella said and everyone laughed

"Well, we can go tomorrow Stella, I checked everything up were free for tomorrow and classes start after tomorrow" Tecna said

"Great! I'll need tons of new clothes!" Stella said felling very hap[p at the idea of going shopping with her friends.

"Hello there goody-goody princesses" a icy cold voice said from behind the girls, they turned around and found their enemies, Icy, Darcy, Stormy and Diaspro.

"Icy" Bloom said

"Hello there Bloom, how ya all been? Diaspro asked butting in between Icy and Bloom.

Bloom glared at them, she hated Diaspro till the end of the world!

"Come on girls, we don't have time to waste on these pathetic wimps, let's continue our tour" Icy said like she was the queen of the world.

"Those girls are getting to my head!" Stella said and the others nodded

"Oh, don't let them do that!" Destiny said popping in from no where

"Des, it's so good to see you!" Flora said giving her a hug

"You too Flora, all of you as well" Destiny said smiling

"Where are Daphne, Amentia and Sierra?" Tecna asked "There here for this year too right?"

""Yes they are Tecna but they won't come till tomorrow, so can I spen time with you? I'm really bored" Des said

"Of course you can!" Aisha said

"So, what are we waiting for? Let's see the school!" Des said

The girls smiled at Destiny's sweetness. Among her group of best friends she and Daphne were the sweet ones, Amentia was the really bossy one but she wasn't like Icy and Sierra, she wasn't like a princess at all she was really stubborn and hotheaded, but she was a great friend.

"Let's go check out our dorms!" Musa said in between their tour

"Good idea!" Stella said "I need to check how much clothes will fit in my closet!" and with that said she was off to check her room

The remaining girls smiled.

"Is she always like this?' Des asked

"Most of the time" Aisha replied

The girls got to the notice board where Stella was reading their rooms.

"Girls, great news, were all on the same dorm, I have a single room to myself!, Bloom and Flora will be sharing a room and Tecna, Musa and Aisha wil as well" Stella said really happy that they were all together. "As for you Des, your with your group, your sharing a room with Amentia and Daphne, Sierra's got a room to herself"

"Oh cute, had you asked for a single room Stella?" Des asked

"Yes! I told them that I was bringin tons and tons of clothes and I would buy even more so they'd have to give me a single room!" Stella said gleaming

Everyone sweatdropped, "I wonder if Sierra asked for a single room too?" Musa asked

"I think no one wanted her to start shouting at people for the smallest things, she's such a hothead!" Des said

Everyone laughed. "Why don't you sleep with me in my room tonight Des, you'll get bored alone" Stella asked

"Thanks Stella, I'd love to sleep with you toning" Des said

**Later at night**

"So, tell me what your most excited about this year?" Bloom asked everyone

"Shopping!" Stella said

"I'm excited to see the enchanted garden of Alfea, they have some pretty flowers" Flora said

"The gym class, they have an awesome gym teacher!" Aisha said

"Music class!" Musa said

"Technology class!" Tecna said

"What about you Des?" Bloom asked

"I'm excited about meeting the boys of red fountain" Des said

" Boys?" Aisha asked

"Yeah, were going to have a great dance with red fountain, and some joint classes too! Better start looking for dates!" Des said

"Sounds cool!" the girls except Aisha said and Des smiled.

**That's it! I want some names of boyfriends for Icy, Darcy, Stormy and Daphne. R&R please!**


	8. Shopping at Magix

**Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews! I really appreciate it! So, this is the new chapter in which my OC, Sierra Crystals will also be introduced along with Daphne and Amentia. I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 8: Shopping in Magix**

Sunny, that's what the weather was like, and it was a perfect day to go see the famous city of Magix. That's where the girls would be going to shop, watch movies, have dates, and any other stuff that princesses don't usually do, for a whole year. Stella, was the one who was most happy, as she was going to get a chance to do some shopping at some of the most famous clothing stores of the world. The other girls were just excited about seeing Magix.

"So, when do you think we should leave for Magix?" Bloom asked while looking out of the window

"Why not right now?" Stella asked who was clearly just too excited

"Because were going to go with Des and she's waiting for Sierra, Daphne and Amentia" Musa said

"Why are they so late?" Stella asked

Suddenly Des walked in the room along with Daphne, Amentia and another girl who had brown hair with yellow streaks at the bottom she also had bangs and she had a milky white skin. This girl was wearing blue tees with a black jacket outside it that had rolled up sleeves to her elbows. She wore a miniskirt and black high-heeled boots that reached her knees.

"Hey girls!" Flora greeted them with her sweet smile

"Hey!" Daphne and Amentia said at the same time

"Hi" Sierra said clearly bored

"Hey Sierra!" Stella greeted her while giving her a hug which Sierra returned. Yes, Stella was one of the less people that got along with Sierra and that was only because Sierra too was a shopping obsessed girl, and they had some stuff in common.

'So, Des told us we were going to go to Magix?" Amentia said

"Yeah, you all ready to go?" Aisha asked

"Right after we put our suitcases in our rooms" Daphne said

"Ok, we'll be waiting for you at the gates" Bloom said

"That's fine with us" Daphne said

With that the three girls went to their respective rooms while the rest of them went to the gates and unfortunately the girls got lost on their way to the front gate.

"Why is this school so big?" Stella said mourning

"So, your clothes can fit" Musa said and everyone laughed

"Where are we?" Bloom asked, they were in a place where they hadn't visited.

"Wait, I'll check my GPS I downloaded the map of this school, I'm sure I can find our way to the front gates" Tecna said

"I hope so" Stella said

"Ok, so according to the map were near the library of Alfea" Tecna said "and the front gates aren't really far, as a matter of fact we actually found a short cut to get to the gates the other way would have been too long"

"Library? I'd love to see it" Des, who loved reading books, said

"Not right now! We have to go and do some shopping!" Stella said

"Ok" Destiny said a bit disappointed

"Don't worry Des, I'll come with you later" Bloom said

"Thanks Bloom" Des said

After some more time walking they finally reached the front gates and to their surprise Daphne, Amentia and Sierra were already there.

"What took you so long?" Daphne asked

"We got lost" Tecna replied

"Well, you made it just in time, the bus was about to leave on us!" Sierra said

"Ok, let's go!" Flora said and they climbed up the bus.

Once they reached Magix, they were all amazed at how beautiful it was but sadly they couldn't enjoy it's beauty for too long because of Stella and Sierra's continuous shopping. After some time of irritation they decided to split in groups of two. The groups were:-

Stella and Sierra

Bloom and Destiny

Flora and Daphne

Musa and Aisha

Tecna and Amentia

"So we'll meet at Café Royal at 5?" Bloom asked to which everyone nodded and went their separated ways.

**With Stella and Sierra**

"So, which looks better on me?" Stella asked picking two dresses in purple and blue

"They both look good why don't you just take them both?" Sierra asked

"Your so smart!" Stella said as she paid for both of them

"OI know that! So, now you tell me this black tee or this white tee?" Sierra asked

"Hmm…hey look at this one" Stella said as she picked a black and white tee from a rack "This has both of those colors and is the same design!"

"Your so right!" Sierra said as she took that tee

After that, they went to Casual me, one of the most popular stores of Magix and there too they started looking for the perfect clothes .

"Ok, so I got a purple miniskirt, red tees, black combat boots and a hot pink jacket that reaches my waist, how about you?" Sierra asked

"I got a blue dress with ropy belts that are a darker blue and blue sandals with yellow flowers" Stella said

"Ohh! I like it!" Sierra said looking at the dress

"And I like yours too!" Stella said looking at Sierra's ensemble

Yupe, they were the perfect team…

**With Bloom and Destiny**

"So, I want to buy this book, it's called Destiny Rewritten" Destiny said

"Of course you want it, it has your name" Bloom said

"But it looks good" Des said

"Fine, I'm taking this one it's a history of Domino" Bloom said

"I want one on my kingdom too" Des said

"I thought you would, so I got it for you" Bloom said giving Des a book with red covers

"Thanks Bloom, I got a book for you too! It's called how to deal with Fashion obsessed friends" Des said handing her a purple book

"I think were both going to need this one!" Bloom said as both girls laughed at the title of the book and imagined what Sierra and Stella were doing right now

After that they started looking around, taking sights of Magix.

**With Flora and Daphne**

"This rose is so beautiful!" Flora said smelling a pink rose

"I know, and look at this one, there blue roses, Sierra's favorite flower" Daphne said

"Let's take it for her" Flora said

"Yeah, let's" Daphne said

"So, Daphne, how about we go to the Golden Garden, I loved to see pictures of it" Flora said

"That's a great idea, Flora I also wanted to go there!" Daphne agreed

"So, let's go" Flora said and they began walking until they reached the garden, it was more like a park, where many kids were playing and it had many beautiful plants as well. The place was perfect for a picnic.

"We should come here for a picnic some time" Daphne said

"Your right" Flora said taking in the beauty of the plants.

**With Musa and Aisha**

"I love these songs" Musa said pinking up an album by Taylor Swift

"I like those too, but I'm taking this one, it's got all sorts of songs that are fitted for dance" Aisha said

"You know you should teach me how to dance" Musa said

"Why do you want to learn to dance, you've got an amazing voice, you should be a singer" Aisha said

"I know, but a singer should know how to dance as well" Musa said

"Well, ok" Aisha said

**With Tecna and Amentia**

"Let's go the gadget store!" Tecna said

"No! The gadget store is not perfect! It's too long to be perfect, we cannot go there!" Amentia said

"Who cares about that?" Tecna asked

"I DO! I disagree us going there!" Amentia shouted

"Then where should we go, your highness?" Tecna asked

"We have to find a store that is perfect!" Amentia said

"I'm never coming with you again!" Tecna groaned

**That's all for now! And this isn't the end of Magix, we still have another chapter, and in the next chapter you will know which boyfriends names I picked. Hope you enjoyed my horrible story! R&R please!**


	9. More fun in Magix

**Me: So, I'm back with a new chapter! First of all, I know I said you'd know which names I selected for boyfriends in this chapter but I thought why let the troubles begin in this chapter? Please forgive me for this!**

**Sierra: No one will blame you if you don't**

**Me: Yes, but still do try to forgive me and please enjoy this chapter!**

**Sierra: Which is very hard because she's such an awful writer!**

**Chapter 9: More fun in Magix**

Beautiful evening, that were some words that could describe what it was like in Magix. Really what could be better then a setting sun, and a beautiful city?

Well, let's just say that it was almost 5 o'clock and everyone was rushing towards the Café Royal to meet the rest of their friends, of course you must have understood that the people that I'm talking about are our beautiful princesses, Stella, Sierra, Bloom, Destiny, Flora, Daphne, Musa, Aisha, Tecna and Amentia.

Café Royal, is one of the most pleasant places, and is quite the hang-out spot for Alfea and Red Fountain students but hey, it's no make-out spot because well you know it's a hang-out spot and you don't want to have a date where students hang-out.

Talking about make-out spots the Valen times, a place in the hills, is quite a make-out spot, the perfect place to go with your date but if you want a dinner date then there's the ever so romantic, Hearts, a famous restaurant that has awesome food and is the best place for dates in not only Magix but the whole world. We'll probably be going their later on but for now let's just concentrate on out beautiful princesses…

"Come on Stella, we need to hurry!" Sierra shouted checking her fashionable black watch to read the time, "Were already ten minutes late!"

"I'm trying! I can't run on heels like you!" Stella shouted back struggling to carry the shopping bags, "And don't forget these shopping bags!"

"I'm carrying those too you know!" Sierra shouted back, it was going to take another five minutes before they reached the café.

After five minutes, the doors of Café Royal busted open and the first thing that came in were not even human, they were a ton of shopping bags, all of different colors and with different logos of the shops. The waiter's seeing this rushed to help the two girls who had brought these bags. Finally, they wre seated with their friends in comfy seats while their shopping bags were occupying another table.

"You two sure did a lot of shopping" Tecna said, still snnoyed over the fact that she hadn't bought a single thing due to .

"A lot of? What are you talking about, there are so many stores we didn't get to go to!" Stella and Sierra said at the exact same time while everyone else sighed, "So what happened to all of you?" Destiny asked

"We went to tons of shopping stores, and got all kinds of clothes!" Sierra said to which Stella nodded

"We went to the book store, and look at what we got!" Bloom said smiling at Des, who smiled back, then Des took out a book with purple covers, she placed the book on the table so everyone could read the title: How to deal with fashion obsessed friends

Everyone started laughing except Stella and Sierra, who became speechless.

"We went to the flower store, and then we also saw the Golden Garden" Flora said

"Oh and we got this for you Sierra" Daphne said handing her a big blue rose

"Thanks girls!" Sierra said smiling

"We went to the music store, I'm going to teach Musa some dance moves" Aisha said and Musa nodded

"What about you Tecna and Amentia?" Sierra asked and everyone looked at them

"Don't ask" Tecna groaned

"We had a perfect time" Amentia said

"PERFECT? Her royal highness here wouldn't let me go to the gadget store because it was not perfect, and before you ask why it wasn't perfect she said that it was too long!" Tecna shouted all of a sudden, she had a bad time that was for sure

"It really was too long, how could you even look at the imperfect store?" Amentia asked and everyone started laughing again

Once the girls conversation had ended, their orders arrived as well, three large cheese pizza's with pepperoni, and cappuccino for everyone.

Once they were done with their meal, they paid and decided to leave but Stella and Sierra's shoppin bags wouldn't let them do so, cause it wouldn't fit in the bus, finally the manager of the Café, gave them his car to take all those bags to Alfea. They thanked him and left.

**Sierra: Don't worry if you didn't enjoy it because it's not worthy to be enjoyed, but if you're nice enough then do leave a review!**


	10. Alfea

**aMe: I'm back with a new chapter and I would like to thank everyone who reviewed! Really, such a horrible write like me doesn't deserve your wonderful words! *starts crying hysterically***

**Sierra: She's a horrible write but try to enjoy and do leave a review!**

**Chapter 10: Alfea**

"That was one fun day wasn't it?" Bloom asked her five best friends as they were heading for the dining room, the headmistress of Alfea, was going to make an announcement, they would be free to explore Alfea and from the next day there classes would begin.

"Yeah, I did so much shopping that there are clothes everywhere in my room! I don't have a place to put them anywhere!" Stella said

"If you would have gone with that perfect Amentia, you'd feel sorry for yourself" Tecna was saying still disappointed about her day in Magix

"Forget Amentia! You kept talking about how bossy she is all night!" Musa said

"We have a whole year, we'll be visiting Magix tons of times!" Aisha said

Tecna just groaned, how would they ever understand?

"Hurry up girls, is about to deliver her speech" the most strict teacher of Alfea said to the girls as she walked past them to the dining room. Hearing her voice, and thinking about what punishment she would give them if they were late, the girls quickly hurried hurried to the dining room.

Everyone was already in the dining room, and by everyone I mean students, teacher were still arriving. Our group of villains were seated in their seats. Their other friends were also already seated in their seats, they quickly went to some empty seats and sat there. Just as they sat, the headmistress of Alfea, came to the stage.

"Welcome to Alfea, princesses" Faragonda said and everyone turned to see her.

"As you all know, Alfea is very old, it is the only school that is teaching princesses to be well princesses" Faragonda started "Besides Alfea there is also a school for princes, Red Fountain" this made most of the girls squeal in excitement "Girls please be quite, your classes will begin from tomorrow, you will be introduced to the different things taught here in Alfea, and of course in one week, there will be a dance with Red Fountain, I met my prince in that dance as well…" Faragonda started thinking about that dance when she had met her prince and the girls giggled

"So, should we get dates?" Stella asked all of a sudden

"Only if we find our Prince Charming's" Flora said

"I'm never getting married!" Aisha announced

"Me neither" Musa said agreeing

"We'll se about that" Stella said as the girls giggled

"Moving on, you are free to do what ever you like for the rest of the day" Faragonda who had finally come back to reality said to the princesses and then along with the other teachers she walked out

"So, what do you think we should do today?" Tecna asked

"How about we go shopping?" Stella asked while the others rolled their eyes

"Stella, you already bought the whole of Magix" Bloom said

"So what can we do?" Stella asked

"Let's just sit back and relax so we can be ready for classes tomorrow" Musa said and everyone agreed

**I'm awfully sorry for the short chapter I rushed through it. I'm just so bored of this story and need some time to be back and continue on with this. But I have a new story idea and the summary for it is right here:-**

**What if the winx were never really fairies, what if they were actually the meanest witches that ever walked through Cloud Tower? Let's find out right here. The winx girls are starting their first year in Cloud Tower, and every witch better watch out cause you'll never find any witch to be as mean as them!**

**Yupe, that's my new story idea, and I don't have any idea for a title so if you have one then please send me some name ideas. Tell me what you think as well! R&R please!**


	11. Lessons Begin Part 1

**I'm sorry for the long wait, but I'm back with a new chapter. I've seriously lost interest in this story, so I'm planning on putting this story on hiatus but don't worry I'll be back when I feel like it. I just need some new inspiration for this fic. So, I'll put up the next chapter when I get five reviews for this one.**

**Chapter 11: Lessons Begin past 1**

"I don't want to wake up!" Stella shouted as she covered her head with pillows

"We have to go for our first day!" Bloom said trying to pull Stella out of the bed

"But I need my beauty sleep!" Stella said

"It's our first day Stella, do you want to make a bad impression?" Bloom asked

"I don't care" Stella said pulling some more pillows, Bloom sighed and pulled the blankets along with Stella who fell to the floor with a huge bang.

"Hey!" Stella said getting up

"Come on sleepy head, time to go to class" Bloom said an left the room, leaving Stella to get ready by herself.

After some time, Stella was ready to go she went to outside to the living room of their dorm where all the girls were waiti8ng for her.

"Good morning Stella, now let's go" Aisha said and the girls went o their class. The first class was Poise and manner class, which was sure to be awful. There teacher was Lady Griselda herself and she was sure to be a pain in the neck.

"Now princesses you have to balance this book on your head" Griselda said as she balanced about ten thick books in her head while the other princesses weren't even able to balance one, the worst at this was Stella.

"Princess Stella, you need to have your head up" Griselda growled and Stella got her head high, :Now it's too high!" she growled again after some more high, low, high, low Stella last her balance and fell pulling the other princesses along with her.

"Princess Stella, you need to work harder you ruined everyone's balancing!" Griselda growled once again and Stella just covered her head in the ground.

The next class, was cooking class led by Lady Hika, she was a nice little lady who wore a chef's coat with her brown hair in a bun under the chef's hat.

"Now princesses, mix it well" Hika said and the other girls mixed and mixed and mixed.

"I think it's done, Lady Hika" Flora said as she showed Hika her mixture

"Very good Flora, you're a natural" Hika said as Flora smiled, Flora had already become Lady Hika's favorite student.

Next class, was dance and the teacher for this was Lady Kylie, she had her hair in a ponytail and was wearing a green tight tee and black tight pants with blue ballet shoes.

"One, two, one, two!" Kylie said as she swirled and swirled

"More swirls Bloom!" Kylie said as she looked at all the girls

"You need to move your hips Stella!" Kylie said

"Great job, Aisha you're a professional!" Kylie said as she admired Aisha's dancing

The final class for the day was finally here, music class. The teacher for that was Lady Melody. She had flowing black hair and was wearing a tight blue tee with a white miniskirt.

"I love your voice Musa" Melody said as she enjoyed Musa's singing, one she was done she asked who would like to go next and Sierra volunteered.

"Ok, Sierra, let's hear you" Melody said

"I'm playing the guitar too" Sierra said as she pulled a black guitar

"Ok, I have no problem" Melody said and Sierra began playing the guitar in such a way that every one was awe-struck. Then she sang, her voice was beautiful and she was definitely going to be a competition for Musa.

"That was lovely Sierra, the emotions were fabulous" Melody said amazed by her

"Thank you" Sierra said as she went back among the crowd of princesses

After all the lessons for the day were over the girls went back to their dorm.

"I hate that Lady Griselda!" Stella said as she fell on the sofa

"She wasn't that bad" Bloom said sitting beside her

"Not bad? She was all like high, low, high, low!" Stella said and all the others giggled

"I loved Lady Hika" Flora said as she fell on the floor

"She liked you too" Musa said

"I liked Kylie, she's amazing!" Aisha said

"Whatever you say" Tecna said

"I still can't believe Sierra's voice" Musa said

"Yeah, she's amazing, I think your going to have some competition for music" Bloom said

"Yeah, but the more the better" Musa said

**OK, that's all! Ok, for Sierra being a competition for Musa, well created Sierra as a singer, songwriter and guitarist. She's supposed to amazing at that. Also, I thought it would be fun giving some competition to Musa. Now, I hope you like the chapter cause now this story is on HIATUS! Review and maybe I'll update sooner!**


End file.
